Little Mistakes
by xSpindle
Summary: Reilly is a girl who refuses to love. Felicia is her best friend going through a Sirius face. And Sirius? He just wants to 'fix' Reilly. K for safeness


"Ugh, I can_not_ believe you, Licia," Felicia winced at the strength of the phrase; Reilly had been berating her about her crush on Sirius Black for the past hour- at least! Not that any of it was really registering since Felicia didn't really care what her best friend thought about her crush- it wasn't as if she was the only girl to like the guy; every girl in their year had a crush on him at least once. Except Reilly, but she had a will of iron- she didn't want to like Sirius Black; she would not like Sirius Black. It was… Disturbing the way she would steel her heart against such silly feelings, but Reilly refused to be made a fool of, according to her, anyway.

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy crush," Felicia defended, jabbing her finger at Reilly, "And I think you should find one soon- people will start thinking you're asexual or something." Reilly made a sound of disgust at the offense and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at her friend. Felicia rolled her eyes, "Listen, Reilly, everyone wants Sirius to notice them; I just got sucked in. I'll get over it- everyone else does."

"You wouldn't have to get over it at all if you didn't like him in the first place!" Reilly exclaimed vehemently; then sighed, distributing her weight to one hip, as she often did, so that she stood at a sort of _very_ obtuse angle. Felicia herself had never been able to balance herself that way and still felt a twinge of jealousy that Reilly could. Trivial, yes. She put a hand to her forehead, then, and looked at Reilly through the spaces between her fingers.

She stood at a full 5'7, easily towering over Felicia herself, with dark brown hair pulled back with an indigo and silver ribbon- a Ravenclaw, of course- her eyes were a vibrant green, and she was dressed in her only style of clothing other than uniforms. As usual, a harem shirt- white, today- and a bright red tiered skirt, plus her sandal flats. Oh, yes, Reilly stood out in the crowd, for sure. Raised by a gypsy family in Scandinavia, Reilly had learned to love the gypsy apparel, and chose to wear it over anything else; the rude remarks, even, had been brought to almost nothing, save for the occasional sneer. After all, she'd been wearing that style since her first year.

"You know, Reilly, that, _maybe_, if you let yourself love someone- like someone, even- you'd understand," Felicia said, putting her hand down to her side so that her brown eyes met Reilly's. "But, no, you choose to make it so you can't feel this," She pressed a fist against her own heart, "Or anything remotely like it because you fear the consequences- you, Reilly Olivia Teela, are afraid of the future."

Reilly glowered at Felicia; she was aware that that was one of the worst insults she could have said to Reilly, but it was the truth. Reilly feared the future of her heart; she didn't want to wear it on her sleeve, "You're not afraid to go through life, not afraid to face hell itself, but you're afraid for your heart. You think everyone is the same as _Sirius Black_; you think every person with male organs is just waiting to break _your_ heart- to break any females heart and so you don't give them the chance, even if they have no intention of _ever_ hurting you."

"They all do in the end, Felicia. I end this conversation," Felicia opened her mouth in protest, but Reilly was already walking past her without a glance back. Oh, yes, she was on Reilly's bad side, but the girl would get over it- Felicia would just have to wait it out. Until then, she would continue her pursuit of the infamous Sirius Black and follow the life she wished her best friend would lead.

Reilly stalked through the corridor on the fourth floor- who did Felicia think she was? Reilly was _not_ afraid of love, _not_ afraid of a broken heart, and she most certainly was _not_ afraid to be hurt. After all, it was the same with friends- friends came and friends left; some stayed, and some did not. She heaved a sigh, glowering at the ground. Felicia was bound to end up hurt, and Reilly needed to be there to take care of her, but there was no way, _no way_, she was going to talk to that inconsiderate girl, now.

She rubbed the back of her head and pushed herself up on her elbows. Why was she on the ground; a dazed feeling washed over her. In front of her, there was another figure, but it was already recovered and brushing off its pant legs. He held a hand out to help her up which, of course, she accepted.

"Well, you stand out in a crowd," He said, chuckling. It took her a moment to recognize him, but, when she did, Reilly recoiled immediately. Sirius Black, of course, noticed, "What? I took a shower this morning, thank you." She couldn't stop a reluctant laugh, but Reilly bit her lip to stop it.

He tilted his head, a nonchalant smile lighting his features. "Okay, what's up with you, Miss? Some kind of silly dare from that muggle game- not allowed to laugh, or something?"

"No, just upset," Reilly said, trying to walk around him; Sirius moved to block her. "Excuse me."

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Maybe I can help?" Reilly placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him, incredulously.

"Doubt it."

"Come on, you can tell me before the rest of the Marauders get here- I'm supposed to be meeting them for something. Please?"

"You wouldn't like the answer," Reilly retorted, trying to go around him again.

"Why not?"

"It's sorta… About you," Reilly said, carefully- it was true, though, if it wasn't for Sirius there would be no fight in the first place.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back just a bit, "Do tell."

"Ah, you tricked me!" Reilly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. His expression made her laugh- he was utterly confused; apparently, he didn't even know he'd done it.

"I did?"

"_Anyway_, my friend and I ended up in a fight over you."

"Well, that's easy- I'll snog and or shag you both, and the problem will be solved," He nodded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Not like that, you egotistical prat," She sighed exasperatedly. "I _meant_ she has a crush on you, and I told her not to because you wear girls like clothes, and it's unhealthy."

"I am insulted by that," Sirius said aghast, "That is _not_ true. I change my clothes everyday."

"And you change your girls twice a day?" Reilly asked, smartly.

"_No_. You know what, if there weren't so many pretty girls that weren't so boring in the school, maybe my relationships would last longer. It's not like it's _my_ fault."

"_What_? I don't even know how to respond to that."

Sirius crossed his arms, smirking, "Then don't. Oh, and would you like me to fix your problem for you?"

"_No_, it'll make it _worse_. You're going to turn her into, like, one of your little fan club girls. I wouldn't be able to _stand _it."

"By the way, love, what is your name?"

"Nice, inconspicuous change of the subject, Sirius," Reilly said, rolling her eyes. Going from 'helping' the problem to names- oh, the sudden change could never have been detected.

"Really- I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because you are girl number," He stopped, and began moving his fingers as if he was counting something, "Five..? That has turned down a snog. Tell me, are you dating?"

"What happened to the other four?" Reilly asked uncertainly. "And, no, I don't date."

"They came around," Sirius flashed his teeth. At her response to his question, Sirius blinked. "You don't … date?" He asked, clearly shocked at this new idea.

"Nope," Reilly replied proudly, "I don't need a man."

"Well, what do you do for those funny little ball-things? You _are_ sixteen, correct?"

"Well, I either go alone, or I don't go at all- they're not really fun, anyway. And I'm turning sixteen October thirtieth- why does it matter?"

Sirius seemed to be doing some serious calculations, before he answered, "That's, what, the night of the Halloween Ball, isn't it- fifteen days? Anyway- you've never been kissed, then, have you?" Reilly shook her head in response, not dashed at all by the fact; that, of course, confused Sirius even more. "I didn't think I'd actually _find_ a girl in _sixth_ year that's, well, like you." He refrained from using the word _prude_.

Reilly crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the left; looking at him, quite amused. "Well, with all the guys like _you_," She unfolded her arms to jab him in the chest, "Running around, why would I want to date someone?"

"I didn't even understand that, but I just had an idea," Reilly blinked at the statement, then laughed. "Ready?"

"I … Guess..?" Reilly said, leaving a sort of question in the air. Ready for what? The thought was answered when Sirius kissed her- she didn't have any time to respond to his actions, but the feeling of his lips on hers was… Oddly, new.

"What was that for!" Reilly exclaimed, wiping off her lips with the back of her hand.

"When you're older," He waved his index finger in a sort of design as he spoke, "You'll be able to tell the _world_ that you're first- hopefully not last- kiss was from none other than Sirius Orion Black. Also known as Sirius Lee Black," He chuckled- the idea had been James'.

Reilly blinked, "So, you kissed me so I could tell people you were my first kiss?"

"Well, no, I figured you'd have some positives about it, too, like, maybe you'd want to kiss me again- or someone else? I was trying to fix you."

"_What_? You were trying to… _Fix_ me? I wasn't broken in the first place," She glanced behind her, "Aren't your friends supposed to be meeting you here?"

"Did it work? Do you have the urge to go kiss people, now? Go on _dates_, find someone for the ball- want me to go with your friend, by the way? I always wanted to try a blind date. Anyway, yeah, find a date for the ball, and… All that other dating-goodness?" He asked, hopefully.

"I have the _urge_ to rinse my mouth out. Thoroughly," Reilly replied, dryly, "Besides, I don't think I want to go, anyway, night of my birthday, remember? I'll probably just… I don't know."

"You don't lead much of a social life, do you?"

"It works for me."

"Riight- nonetheless, I'm going to need to talk to that friend of yours. What's her name?"

"Felicia, why?"

"Well, _someone_ needs to break you out of this shell you call a life and join the rest of us."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Look, Reilly, you're _really_ attractive- you could use it to your advantage, you know. Oh, I know who you could go with to the ball."

"Sirius, you're starting to remind me of a chick."

"Remus still needs a date, and so do I, oh, and James. If you go with James it won't _really_ be a date- he'd be using you to catch Evans's attention."

"Is that a good thing, or something?" Reilly asked- he made it sound like an honor.

"Nope, but it could work since neither of you would really want to be there with each other," Reilly put her hand to her face, peering at the ground from the openings in her fingers. "There's also Peter, but I don't think you'll want to go with him. No one ever does, poor guy," He chuckled.

"Sirius?"

"I don't think you'd want to go with me, either, since you'd probably want me to go with Alicia to get over that phase she's going through."

"Felicia?"

"Right, and, well, that leaves Remus and James. Hmm… Is the thirtieth a..? Nope, oh, he got lucky for once. Anyway- I'll still go with you, and you're friend won't have to know, if you want. Remus will go with you- you're both alike… Sorta. James might, I don't know, yet, if you go with him it'll be a last minute notice because he'll be trying to make Lily go with him until the _very_ last minute. Then she'll get a date, and he'll attempt to swap- no, you might _not_ want to go with James."

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm quite aware I could go if I wanted to- with a date, even- it's not like people don't ask. Fabian Prewitt asked me the other day- they all think they can make me go with them."

"Would you go with Remus? You know, if you didn't have this whole anti-male philosophy?"

"Look, I have to go, Sirius."

"_Would you?_"

"I- I don't know, Sirius," Reilly said, finally. "I barely even know him."

"Would you go with me?"

"Can I go, now?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the common room."

"Just answer me," Sirius pleaded, "Would you go with me?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be some girl you wear _like_ _clothes_. You said it yourself- you don't want to be tied down to one girl. I'll see you around, Sirius," Reilly raised her arm in a half wave and attempted, for the third time, to walk past him.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then looked past her. "James, Remus, Peter! About time!" Sirius glanced at her, "I'm not done with you," He said in a low tone before trotting over to his friends. Reilly rolled her eyes and was finally able to resume walking, not necessarily to the common room.

Stupid Sirius Black attempting to complicate things- if she _did_ want to go with him, she wouldn't have. Felicia would have hated her! Oh, he was so daft as to how friendship worked with other people. Still, maybe having a date wouldn't be _too_ bad. No, no, she shouldn't think like that- Reilly Olivia Teela would _not_ let Sirius Black change her views.


End file.
